Playtime
by Saun
Summary: Outers: A perfectly normal, harmless little ficcy O_o


Playtime  
by Saun michiru_loves_haruka_forever@hotmail.com   
I needed a new addy, my current one is nearly full.  
Saun:Virtual Pack Rat ~_~;;  
Rated:G  
  
"I'm Sailor Pluto. What a lovely day for a walk." Sailor   
Pluto began to bounce down the carpeted road. She hopped over   
to the pink convertible sitting out in the middle of nowhere.   
"What a lovely day for a ride!"  
  
"It is I, the magnificent, beautiful, all knowing...   
Sailor Uranus!!!"  
  
"Go away," said Sailor Pluto, "I'm going for a drive."  
  
"But this is my car!"  
  
"Is not... Finders keepers."  
  
Suddenly, Sailor Pluto was grabbed by a powerful force   
and hurled into a wall.  
  
She was up as soon as she fell and bounced back to the   
car that Uranus was now sitting in comfortably.  
  
"You need to be careful about those freak wind   
storms," said Sailor Uranus with a suppressed chuckle. "You   
might break your neck."  
  
Sailor Pluto snorted. "Luckily, I don't have a neck. That's   
my car, so get out."  
  
"I will not. I'm going for a drive! I have to pick up   
Sailor Neptune and Sailor Saturn."  
  
"If you let me drive... I'll give you this hotdog," Sailor   
Pluto cajoled.  
  
"I don't want any of your nasty plastic food!"  
  
"Are you insulting my cooking?"  
  
"Absolutely!"  
  
Another tiny Pluto hopped up.  
  
Uranus was taken aback. "Ack! Where did you come from?"  
  
"I was having tea over there with Chibi Neptune."  
  
"Go away!" Uranus said starting to drive away.  
  
Tiny Pluto landed in Uranus' lap. "Oh no you don't," the   
blonde yelled and the little Pluto flew over a large pink and   
purple house, heading for parts unknown.  
  
"I'm leaving!"  
  
The car was suddenly grabbed and flipped upside down.   
Pluto cackled maniacally and bounced away.   
  
The car was quickly lifted off of Sailor Uranus.   
"Sabotage!" she yelled.   
  
"Exactly!" Sailor Pluto said happily from her spacious   
bedroom in the pink house.  
  
She was chagrined to notice Sailor Uranus bouncing her   
way. "What are you doing?" she asked worriedly.  
  
Uranus landed on the roof. Since the backside of the   
house was missing, Pluto peeked her head out.  
  
"Banzaii!!" Uranus leapt from on high and knocked   
Pluto out of her room. She turned and hopped away, but   
Pluto was right behind her. They both bounced hither   
and yon trying to outlast the other. Suddenly Pluto vanished   
and Uranus found herself alone.   
  
"Hey where did you go??"  
  
There was nothing to answer her but silence. Suddenly   
Pluto appeared with a plastic bat. "Bop!"  
  
"Ow!!"  
  
Uranus recovered quickly and hopped toward the pink   
house where a leggy blonde was leaning limply against the wall.   
  
"Hey there, pretty girl. Come here often?" Uranus   
poured on the charm.  
  
"Oh Uranus..." Pluto called.  
  
"Nani?" the blonde turned around warily.  
  
"She doesn't want you; she has a boyfriend." Sure   
enough a buff man with dark hair and a fake smile suddenly appeared.  
  
"Hey, you leave my girlfriend alone!" he boomed   
in a gruff high-pitched voice.  
  
"I can take you, you weenie!" Uranus yelled.  
  
"Oooh Uranus... I think he finds your aggression   
attractive," Pluto informed her with laughter in her voice.   
A second later the man inclined his entire body to give the   
stunned Uranus a peck on her fuzzy lips.  
  
"Ack!" Uranus shrieked. The man bounced of the wall   
with a crack.  
  
Pluto was already bouncing away. "I'm going to   
tell Neptune!"  
  
"Nooo!" Uranus bounced after her former friend   
and ally.  
  
Unfortunately, Pluto beat her there and was waiting   
with the plastic bat. "I don't know why I didn't think of   
this before...give me the car or your girlfriend gets it."   
  
Neptune continued to sit serenely at the table,   
smiling as she stared at the little porcelain teapot in   
front of her with unfocused eyes.  
  
Uranus slid to a stop on the carpet and glanced at   
the car and back at Neptune...and then at the car again.   
Suddenly, Neptune was swept up. "Neptune is off limits!" The   
aqua haired senshi was placed safely on a ledge far from the   
action.  
  
"That's cheating!" Pluto yelled.  
  
"Nyah nyah," Uranus said to Pluto before turning   
back to her beloved. "You wait there until I defeat the evil,   
ugly, no good, disgusting looking, vile green haired medusa   
monster."  
  
"Hey!" Pluto yelped.  
  
Uranus slowly and deliberately turned back toward   
Setsuna. "Bring it on!"  
  
Pluto leapt in the air with a snarl. Uranus met her   
half way. The two fat little bodies collided and started   
to wrestle. Pluto broke Uranus' hold and jumped up and down   
several times on the blonde's head. "Ha ha," she laughed   
gleefully before her back bow was grabbed and she was launched   
into the air.   
  
Uranus made the most of the opportunity to escape.   
She got a last burst of speed and bounced to her car.  
  
Within seconds a determined Pluto was standing   
defiantly on her hood.  
  
"Get out of that car!"  
  
"Forget it fuzz ball head!"  
  
"Well if you don't get out of my Barbie car, I'm   
going to... stomp on your face!"  
  
"You wouldn't dare!!" yelled Sailor Uranus.  
  
"Oh really? Why not?"  
  
"Because I have a... um... I have a toothpick!"  
  
"I'm still going to stomp on your face." Sailor   
Pluto launched herself at Sailor Uranus.   
  
Michiru burst into Hotaru's room.   
  
"There you two are! Put down those UFO catchers   
and help me clean up this house!"  
Setsuna and Haruka sheepishly handed Hotaru her   
dolls and trooped out of the room.  
  
The End  
  
Well what do you think? Thank you Neppy for helping me   
put the finishing touches on this. Always thanks to Kate  
who edited this for me! I love my editor!! Thank you   
Suiren, my immoto, for the weird little animated sheep  
that is distracting me right now. @_@ He just went to   
the bathroom on my fic ~_~ Ah well. Take care minna!  
  



End file.
